You're Too Slow
by Gamer200
Summary: Sonic and Mario are fighting and Eggman comes to kill them with an epic plan, but they both defeat him with the power of friendship
1. Sonic Vs Mario (Eggmans There Too)

Sonic and Mario are fighting in the Mushroom Kingdom. Sonic punches at Mario but he jumps out of the way. "Hah! You maybe fast on your feet but your hands are another story!" He then punches Sonic in the stomach. "Ouch!" Sonic says as he stumbles backwards a bit, 'Wait a second!' he then stomps his foot down and points at mario, "How are you speaking perfect English if you're Italian?" Mario then stops moving and says, "The hell are you talking about? I've always been able to speak English, haven't you heard me?" Sonic once again points at Mario, "Objection!" Screams Sonic, acting like Phoenix Wright. "In every single one of your games you sound Italian!" he then proceeds to mock Mario, "Woohoo! Yahoo! It's a-me, Mario! I'll fly for you! Vrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooommmmmmm!" he says while running around with his arms out at his sides. Mario gets mad his face starts boiling. He stops Sonic by punching him in the face, then he starts mocking him as well, "Woah dude! I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! I like Chili Dogs and I go faster than the speed of sound! Even though in my games I go around a thousand miles per hour!" Sonic gets so mad that he kicks Mario in the face and Mario falls on the floor.

Meanwhile with Eggman…

Eggman sees Sonic and Mario arguing and says, "Ho ho ho, while those too are distracted I'll use my Mind Control Weapon to mind control Sonic, when I do, I'll tell him to kill Mario! Ho ho ho ho ho ho!" Eggman than flies behind a rock and continues watching Sonic and Mario argue while aiming his weapon at Sonic.

Will Sonic notice that Eggman is about to mind control him? Tune in next time on Dragonball Z!

 **Author's Note -** This was made out of me being totally bored, so I apologize if this made you cringe, I didn't know what else to make so I just went with this, sorry again.


	2. Eggman Defeated!

Eggman steadies his Mind Control Weapon At Sonic, "Steady, Steady." Eggman says. Steadying his arm into place, 'Sonic is finally mine, after he kills Mario, he can help me conquer the world!' he thinks to himself.

Meanwhile, Mario notices a strange hand holding a weapon, 'What is that?' Mario wonders. "Fire!" Eggman screams, firing the weapon. Mario freaks and pushes Sonic out of the way, getting hit by it in the process. "What the hell?" Sonic says. Mario then plops to the ground. "Mario? Are you okay?" Sonic asks, kinda worriedly. Mario then jumps up and kicks Sonic in the stomach, "Gah!" Sonic screams, as he lands on his back, the wind knocked out of him. "Ho ho ho! Unfortunately I missed Sonic, but hit Mario instead! Maybe I can still get my plan to work, Mario! Kill Sonic!" Mario nods as he walks closer to Sonic, his fist in the air, ready to punch him. "Mario, I know I pissed you off earlier, but I'm sorry, I really am, but I'm just jealous of you." Mario stops, he seemed back to normal for a second, but went back to looking angrier than ever. "I've been having a rough time, all my games have been either okay, or just plain awful." Then he whispers, "Except Mania.

Your games, however, have been nothing but good! The only reason I'm ever rude to you is cause i feel like I'll never be better than you!" Mario stops, and drops his arms. "What! How!" Eggman screams, "Stupid piece of junk!" He throws the Mind Control weapon away, crashing in the distance.

"Wow, I never realized that, sorry." Mario says, his head down feeling bad for everything bad he's said about Sonic. He puts his hand on Mario's shoulder, "You're fine Mario, but more importantly…" He turns to Eggman, who screams in terror. "C'mon, we'll whow this creep the real superpower of Teamwork!" Sonic says as he spindashes at Eggman. Mario uses a Fire Flower power-up and launches fireballs at Eggman. "Noooooooooo!" Eggman screams. A hit from Sonic's spindash and Mario's Fireballs sends Eggman flying, "Looks like Eggman is blasting off again!" Sonic and Mario high-five each other, "That's what happens when you mess with us!" Mario says.

"You're leaving?" Mario says. Sonic gives him a thumbs up,

"Of course! Eggman's definitely not done trying to conquer the world. I'm gonna be the one to stop him!" Sonic says as he starts running off in the distance.

"I'll see you later!" Mario says. Sonic looks back at Mario,

"We've still got the Olympic games to compete in, so of course!." Mario was about to say something else, but Sonic was too far away. He turns around and walks home, "See ya Sonic!" He says.

THE END

* * *

 **Authors Note -** Wow, what a glorious friendship. I'm kidding, this was kinda dumb. I did have a lot of fun writing this though, passes time, gives me something to do. I would like to make much more serious stories. If you read this, I'm deeply sorry at how much you're probably cringing right now.


End file.
